Gem High: Year Two
H-hello peeps! Welcome to the one and only fabulus 1<3's Gem High Roleplay! As some of you may know, Gem High was my first ever and most popular RP I've hosted. Due to popular demand, I have decided to make a year two. I do warn you, this RP will be slightly more compicated than last year, so be prepared fellow peeps. This is a free join RP, but that still means you need to ask, okie? Have good time, and make sure you follow the rules.' Any rule breaking will lead to immidiate expultion. '''THANK YOU!!! 'ALSO, FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO WERE IN TOWN OF PERCY, THIS IS ALL BEFORE TOWN OF PERCY, MKAAAAY?!?!?' RULES *NO killing plx *Bad words must be censored ;) *No thing too sexual, there might be kids RPing with us ^ ^; *'I AM THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO WRITE IN BOLD!!!' *All other wiki RPing rules apply. THANK YOU~! SIGN UP PEEPS!!!! -Just put you're character's name {and the owner in ( ).}. Then, put if they are Popular (very "hip" or cool), Semi Popular (Sort of Popular), '''Neutral (not any of the listed)'Anti Popular (NOT popular AT ALL). DONT FORGET TO PUT A LINK! 'Example: - Stormy the Echidna ('neutral) and Euphoria Bean (semi-popular) Angelo the Mink (Popular) '''Henry the Wolf (Teacher, neutural) '''OWNED BY 1<3. -Rage the Hedgehog(Popular) Owned by Rage the Hedgehog - Alinoa The Cat (Popular)/ Tesla The Hedgehog (Semi-popular) Alphonse Uprising -Koyuki Crosslayer (Anti-Popular),Justin Leston(Semi-Popular) AngelFlames - River the Echidna (Neutral), Elias the Echidna (doesn't attend the school, anti-popular) - - - - - - - - GET YOUR CLASSES! General Math With Mr. Peet -One:Rage The Hedgehog -Two:Koyuki -Three:Justin -Four: Euphoria Bean -Five: Six: -Seven: -Eight: -Nine: -Ten: -Eleven: -Twelve: -Thirteen: Honors Math With Mr. Wolf -1: Tesla The Hedgehog -2: Stormy the Echidna -3: -4: -5: -6: -7: -8: -9: -10: -11: -13: Language Arts With Mrs. Deener -1:Koyuki -2:Justin -3: -4: -5: -6: -7: -8: -9: -10: -11: -12: -13: Honors Lanuage Arts With Mr. Marcus -1:Rage the Hedgehog -2: Tesla -3:Justin -4: Stormy -5: -6: -7: -8: -9: -10: -11: -12: -13: BAND with Mr.Osko -1:Justin -2:Koyuki -3: -4: -5: -6: -7: -8: -9: -10: -11: -13: SPANISH with Mr. Rios -Justin - Stormy - - - - - - FRENCH With Mrs. Ehjeh -Koyuki -Stormy - - - - - - Machinery Wich Mr. Fech -Rage the Hedgehog - Tesla -Stormy - - - - - Potions and Further Sciences With Ms. Tod - Tesla -Koyuki -Stormy - - - - - Track With Mr. Kingsley -Rage the Hedgehog - Tesla -Justin - - - - - Computers and Tech With Mrs. Marina -Rage the Hedgehog - Tesla -Koyuki - Stormy - - - - - - THE DAY BEFORE THE FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL YEAR TWO EACH USER WILLHAVE HIS/HER OWN SECTION: 'Rage the Hedgehog' Rage just learned he had to go to school here if he wanted to live here. He wasn't very happy about it, but he agreed. He went to the orientation of Gem High, and thought it might be a good school. The day before school starts, he pretty much just chilled out and drank root beer. 'Tesla The Hedgehog' Tesla works on his car in his private warehouse. 'Oneheart (Stormy and Euphoria)' Stormy had just applied to her new High School and into her new home. Even tho everyone was supposed to be having their second year, Stormy was too late and had to start her year where a lot of peeps already knew eachother. She went outside to play some basketball after packing everything into her room. Over the summer, Euphoria had found out Hazel and her siser were moving to a town called Percy. She had lost both Tesla and Euphoria's phone numbers, so Hazel had her sister Megami send Euphoria a letter. Euphoria wrote back giving Hazel her phone number, but after that Euphoria had gotten a letter saying that Hazel could no longer be freinds with Euphoria, and Euphoria was confused and heartbroken. The most mysterious thing was how sloppy the writing was for Hazel.... 'AngelFlames' Koyuki was finishing her book,realizing she had applied for Gem High.Justin was already finishing his last math problem Koyuki made him do.Koyuki and Justin went outside of their house,taking a stroll around the neighborhood they moved into.Justin and Koyuki had moved into the neighborhood recently,then living with together for the rest of their lives. 'KnucklesFangirl' River lies around in her apartment, unsure of what to do. School was coming up soon, and she had hardly done anything over the summer. Sighing out of boredom, the girl got up and decided to take another walk around Station Square. She made her way down the stairs and into the entrance, and down there she saw that her mailbox was filled again. The girl shrugged, and decided she would open it when she came back. However, what she didn't know is that there was only one letter in there, and in that letter would be an old fear from her past returning as a threat... (INSERT USER NAME) '(INSERT USER NAME)' '(INSERT USER NAME)' '(INSERT USER NAME)' '(INSERT USER NAME)' '(INSERT USER NAME)' '(INSERT USER NAME)' '(INSERT USER NAME)' 'BEFORE SKEWEL' '1ST PERIOD' 'SECOND PERIOD' 'THIRD PERID' 'FOURTH PERIOD' 'FIFTH PERIOD ' 'SIXTH PERIOD ' 'AFTER SKEWEL'